Green Eyed Murderer?
by A Rose Petal
Summary: My version of Josh's life before Easton, POV of my character Isabelle Anderson.
1. Packing and Soccer

**A/N This is being re-written, it's Josh's life before Easton (there is one more chapter before Josh comes in) so it might not make sense at first. **

Disclamer: I don't own Starbucks. Or Josh (even though he's not in this chapter)

"Belle. Belle. BELLE!!"

"What?" I say groggily "Did something die?"

"No."

"Then Mom would you care to explain why the hell you are waking me up at the crack of dawn on a SATURDAY!!"

"Because I love you and you have get a head start on your packing."

Packing. Why don't you just kill me on the spot? As much as I can't wait to go to the sick private school in New Hampshire, I hate packing and to make it even worse it's freezing there. And I had to order all my clothes online and have them shipped to school because there's like no winter clothes here in Cali.

"Mom could you have at least waited until, oh I don't know maybe 10:30 to wake me up."

"Well I suppose, but then you would miss Nessa's game."

"Do I really have to go to her game?"

"Yes, and that's final she's really sad that you're leaving." She said with that look that

says 'You know you lost so don't even bother trying'.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Which is?" she said getting ready to eat me.

"I get Starbucks on the way 'cause there's no way I'm gonna be able to stay awake through her soft ball teams whole game."

"Fine but its not soft ball, its Soccer."

"Since when did she start playing Soccer?"

"She's been playing soccer since you started painting." She said while shutting the door behind her, more like slamming it.

"OMFG! VANESSA GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THE DAMN SHOWER!" I screamed banging on the bathroom door.

"Umm… NO." the brat says with what mom calls her "Screw You" voice.

Gotta love sharing the bathroom with a 14 year old that has to look perfect for _everything. _ I mean its ok for school but a freaking soccer game ugh.

Half an hour later I'm freshly showered and I'm wearing my ripped Aeropostalè jeans and my favorite red and white Hollister sweatshirt. My curly dark brown hair is as unruly as ever and my pants are getting shorter again. Ugh. Why couldn't my parents be shorter then 6' 3'' 'cause the whole me being 5' 6'' is soooo not working with me, but I don't really care about these pants any more because they're all paint stained.

"Isabelle, lets go, we have to leave in 15 minutes if you still want Starbucks."

"I'm coming I'm coming." Jeez do they ever stop complaining?

Well at least I get the front seat in the car. Ok now more important things what do I want from Starbucks? Oh I know a Grande Double Chocolate Chip Frappachinowith whipped cream. Now on to the game.

Finally I'm home and there's no more soccer for today, thank the lord. Well off to pack for school. I can't believe that I even got in, I mean I get A's and B's but I'm not that smart, then it hits me they want me because of my art. Apparently A+'s all through middle and elementary school and then last year paid off.

All right I think I have almost everything except the clothes I'll need for the rest of the week. Let me check, yup that's everything.

Now time to paint. I just love to paint swirling the colors until they're just right and its fun if you get covered in the process. **I still love to have paint fights they're just so much fun! XD **

The piece that I sent in was my favorite; it was a blood red flower that looked like it was crying red tears on a black back round with smaller red teardrops on the black. People keep thinking I'm like super emo but I'm not I was the last person to finish drawing and the colors I wanted were blue and white but they were taken so it was either black and red or pink and yellow and I didn't want bright happy colors, I wanted a more dark and mysterious aurora to come off it, I succeeded.

Well that day was really long and suck-ish I'm going to bed. Crawling under my black, red and white sheets I think back to the time where I wasn't leaving in 4 days and I was just you're average high school kid, soon I'm gonna be one of those private school kids all stuck up and shit, no that will never be me, _never._

**A/N Well that's chapter one for you. Let me know what you think!  
You already read it, why not review it? BTW the chapters will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Hot Guys and Bad Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starbucks… sadly :'( or the soon to be appearing Josh (well almost soon)****.**

Bonding

"OMG what's wrong?!" I screamed when I saw Nessa's body curled up at the foot of my bed.

"Here" is all she said.

I looked down and it was a note from mom OH MY GOD… she said that the airport called and that my flight was changed to tonight at 7:00.I looked up into her red, blotchy tear streaked face; she must've read the note.

"What time is it?" I say timidly.

"11:30" she croaked trying not to completely break down, she loses that battle like me trying to get out of a grounding to go to a Fall Out Boy concert.

"Come here" I say grabbing her into a big sisterly hug "we still have about eh… 7 hours before I have to leave. I'm finished packing so we have the whole time, well minus my shower." I say while thinking I probably smell so bad right now. But I can't believe she's so upset about me leaving I guess Bitch Face aka Mom was right about something. "This is your task while I go un-stink myself you are to think of fun things we can do."

"Ohkay and that smell is you, I thought something died under your bed." She said back to her old self again."

"Well" I said thinking of a comeback "you're a boobface!"

"Will you stop inventing new words?" she rants "they're getting worse and worse by the day."

"You are right on that one, and on that note you start thinking while I go shower." I say gathering my clothes, "bra, undies, shirt, pants…" I mutter to myself.

Before I left the room I looked back at her I never really noticed how much we looked like each other, we both have bright sky blue eyes with dark brown almost brown hair the same nose and we were about the same height, we could almost pass as twins.

"On the bright side" I chirp "you get to have the bathroom all to yourself three days early."

"Yeah 'cause you and your big butt are always in the way of everything!" she says.

"Umm… excuse me my butt isn't that big, if anything yours is bigger!" I shout back.

"NO! Mine is so smaller, and you're just jealous!" she said with that 'screw you' voice.

"Well my boobs are way bigger than yours!" I shout "And you cannot beat me at that one!" I yell slamming the bathroom door.

"So what did you come up with?"

"I think we should go get a mani/ pedi at the mall then go shopping." She says.

"And so you can get me a going away present!" I yell.

"Hell no! I'm not wasting my money on you!"

"Did that just come out of your mouth?!" I ask all motherly.

"I, umm… er?" she says struggling for an excuse "you're not going to tell Mom are you?" she asked quietly.

"No, because when I was 13 I started cursing like a sailor." I half say half laugh. "Well not when Mom and Dad could hear." I added slyly.

"Is he coming to the airport?" she asked voice full of rage.

"God I hope not." I sigh. "I still think he thinks I'm leaving on Friday; at least I hope he still thinks that."

Dads are normally good for fixing things, killing unwanted bugs especially spiders and stuff like that. My Dad's definition if I had to make one would be: John Anderson – Drunken asshole. Pulled over at least 60+ times and arrested for "grand theft auto" once. Mom finally left him 3 ½ years ago.

"Who's paying for the mani/ pedi's?" I asked while we were sipping our Starbucks.

"I pay for you, you pay for me." She said.

"Good with me, so what are you gonna get?" I ask wondering what an athlete like her would get with the really good chance you'll break one.

"Umm… I have no idea, why what are you gonna get?" She says something must be bothering her.

"I'm going with the simple, but elegant French tips." I say wondering what's up with her.

"What do you think I should get?" she asked me.

"You are getting a French Manicure but the tips are going to be green and the lining white 'cause those are the colors of your school." I chirp because I know that's what she wanted.

"Okey dokey then!" she said happily, but it was the worst false happy act I have ever scene.

"Hun what's the matter you're never this sad when it comes to getting you nails done?" I asked because her mood isn't right, she's really down.

"Nothing." She says sadly.

"I know you better than that" I said "something is bothering you." Ugh. I hate it when she doesn't tell me things. "Is it because I'm leaving in a couple of hours?" I thought that might be it.

"It's not just that!" She wails. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"I didn't forget. I know I'm missing Homecoming, but I promised I'd be there which I will," Shit how am I gonna pull this off?

"Fine. I-hiccup-guess we better-hiccup-go." She kind of hiccupped.

"Ok. But first you need to stop hiccupping." I laughed.

"It's not my fault" she said "my diaphragm's just having a spaz attack!"

"WTF?" I yell, since we are now outside.

"I hiccup is a spasm of you diaphragm." She says putting on a fake nerd look.

"Since when are you good at bio?" I said.

"Since 7th grade with Bab's!" She exclaimed.

"Ok if you say so?" I say. Who the hell is Bab's?

I can't believe I'm on my way to Vermont, I mean I was prepared for some tears at the airport but nothing like this:

"_Flight 458 to Bristol, Vermont now boarding." Said the flight attendant over the loud speaker. I looked into my Mom's eyes and they're full of tears. _

"_I love you Mom" I say trying to hold back the tears, I'm slowly loosing that battle. Then I feel it the hot tears falling down my face, I can't stop. _

"_I love you honey, now remember the rules we went over." She says ever so motherly._

"_I know, I know." I manage to croak out._

"_Nessa?" I ask, she's holding on to my older brother sobbing. She turned around and we threw our arms around each other. _

"_I'll miss you." She said sincerely."_

"_Me too." Was all I could say. _

_After a brief goodbye to Jay my awesome big bro, I'm on my way to the flight attendant. I looked back and started running back to give Nessa one more hug. We had to be pulled apart so I wouldn't miss my flight._

_I boarded the plane and here I am._

"Miss? Miss?"

"Huh … what?" I stammer.

"Are you all right?!" I notice that the flight attendant's face was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I said then I realized I was crying, "Umm did I disturb anyone?!" I said because I didn't know how bad I had been crying.

"No the gentlemen across the aisle saw that you were shaking and told me to see if you were ok." She said while giving me a tissue.

"Thanks." I said blowing my nose.

As she walks away I look at the guy that saw me crying. He was HOT! He had shaggy blond hair with eyes that were cerulean, my favorite color. He notices me looking at him and comes and sits down next to me and I noticed he was jacked, and had a killer six pack.

"Uh, hi." I say. Uh, hi? How corny was that.

"Hey, I'm Dan, what's your name?" He asked.

"Belle."

"Belle that's a nice name, is it short for Isabelle?"

"Umm, yeah. Is Dan short for anything?" I ask sweetly.

"Yup Daniel." He is so hot! "So if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" He said with concern.

"I'm going to a Private School in Vermont and I can't come home that often and I had an extremely tearful goodbye." I can't believe in telling this to a complete stranger!

"Private School? Is it United Academy by any chance?" He said like he had a secret.

"How'd you know?" I ask somewhat speechless.

"I go there and I'm on my way back now." He said. Hmm… there could some possibilities with this.

"Cool. So what grade are you in?" Please let it be 10th, please!

"10th, what about you?"

"10th." I say hoping he will take pity on me and show me around.

"Cool, so where are you from?"

"Red Wood, Colorado, aka the 'Middle of Nowhere Ville'!" I say somewhat seriously somewhat sarcastic. "What about you?"

"Upper Pembrook, Colorado." He says with a smirk. He starts laughing when I realize that Upper Pembrook is about and hour and a half away from where I am.

"Do you by any chance know of an Ethan Michaels?"

"Yeah, he's my little bro. Why?" He asks with a curious look on his face.

"Have you ever met a Vanessa Anderson?" I ask.

"Yeah nice girl, why?" He asks getting even more curious.

"Well you have met my little sis, and I was supposed to meet you on Thursday." I say laughing.

"Wait a minute." He looking me up and down, "Holy, I can't believe how much you guys look alike."

"We get that a lot." I say.

"So do you want to like oh, I don't know show me around the campus seeing as though I'm a lost newbie?" I say with my puppy dog face.

"Sure, I guess I can do that." He says with a fake stuck up voice.

"Stop talking like that, it doesn't work for you at all." I laugh.

"Well then what does work for me?" he say's.

"Umm… I think that you would look pretty good like a skater but not a stuck up snobbish person, and the preppy casual thing works except you really need to stop chewing your gum like a cow, it's driving me crazy!"

"Well, if it bothers you so much then maybe I could think about stopping, eh… I thought about but nope I like grossing people out by chewing like a cow!" He says with that stuck up voice.

"Fine then!" I say all mock pissed off, trying to stop laughing. "I shall be right back." I chirped.

"I shall be-tih here-ith waiting-ith for-ith you-ith!" He says laughing.

"Bye-bye-ith." I say.

**(The next part is going to be in Dan's point of view.)**

Holy hell she is so damn hot, but now I have to kill my little bro for going out with her little sis. I mean I've never scene eyes as blue as theirs. But back to killing Ethan, how awkward would it be if Ethan, Vanessa, Belle and me went on a double date, not gonna happen.

I wonder if they would break-up on their own. I doubt it though because they're crazy about each other.

"I'm back-ith." She says.

"Wait what are you doing?!" I said, "Is that gum?"

"Yup"

"What are you gonna do with it?!" I ask not wanting to here the answer.

"Revenge is sweet!" She laughs.

"No one likes the sound of someone chewing like a cow!" SHIT! She's right!

"Truce!" I yell.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nope I'm not gonna stop you earned it, fair and square." She squealed.

"If you don't stop I'm not gonna show you around campus!!" I say with mock seriousness.

"Fine boobface!" She screamed.

"Boobface, hmm… that's a new one." I said. Where the hell did she come up with that?

"Hey, do you know how Vanessa met my little bro?" I ask hoping she knows the answer.

"She plays soccer, basket ball and track and she met him at one of her meets, they went out on a date and have been together since." She says with what I would say is sisterly affection.

"So, are you 'involved' or are you single?" I ask hoping she's single.

"Single and partial to it. I'd prefer to have a bf but it's not a must have." She replied glumly. "What about you?"

"Umm… single too." She gasped in response. "What?!"

"I just didn't think someone like you would, you know be single." She said a little embarrassed.

"Hmm… I think I'll take that as a compliment." I say, hmm I think she likes me! Screw the little sib's she's hot I want a kiss.

Leaning in …

**A/N well that's chapter 2 for ya! Yep a cliffie!**

**Please R&R because reviews love! **

**And if any of you guys know what Josh's old school please tell me so I can get the name right! And sorry about the slow update.**


	3. Pink and Soccer Lover

**A/N Heh heh heh two updates in one day! Gotta love Columbus day weekend, and the fact that I had minimal amounts of homework! **

Chapter three.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" I said unaware of the impending kiss.

"Umm…"Dan said stopping abruptly "there's a lot of coffee places around campus and the games."

"Games?" I said wondering what kinds of sports were popular there.

"Well in the fall there's Football and soccer but-"

"Did you just say soccer?!" I said cutting him off, please tell me he didn't just say soccer, I mean one or two games per season to cheer on the little sis, but the whole season I defiantly can't handle that.

"Yeah what's wrong with soccer?" How can I tell him that I can barely even stand Nessa telling mom about an away game that mom missed, never mind like a game a day? Well, now that I think about it, I'd rather be honest.

"I only rarely watch sports they're just so stressful and stuff." I said with a shrug.

"No way, I'm the same way, the only people I ever watch are Ethan and Josh."

"Josh? Who's Josh?"

"Josh is, well Josh is Josh."

"Wtf is that supposed to mean?" He went to say more but the flight attendant cut him off with the fact that we were getting ready to land.

3 hours later

"Come on newbie. Hurry up or we're gonna miss the bus at the rate you're moving."

"Well I would be going faster if you'd help me carry some of this shit!" extending my luggage to him for effect. He takes it and looks at me. Man, I can't believe how hot he looks after five hours on a plane, FIVE! I probably look like shit compared to him.

And the fact that we had to wait FOREVER for our luggage to get there and all the other shit, including getting lost numerous times.

"What's this?" he said gesturing to my portfolio.

"It's my portfolio, why?" how stupid could a person get, I mean I says right on it "Belle's Portfolio". "Be careful with that!" I screeched.

"Damn I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a phenomenal artist, I mean whoa. This is better than everyone at U.A, I mean even better than me, but that's not saying much considering I can't draw to save my life."

"That can't be true I mean-"stopping abruptly and pointing to the boarding bus. "C'mon we're gonna miss the damn bus and I'm not gonna spend hours in a freaking air port so lets move!" I said I mean who wouldn't be extremely pissed to be left in an air port when I'm supposed to be having a good time across the country away from my family.

Ten minutes later we were crammed on the bus towards the school and my new home. The first thing I saw when I got there was the medieval building in the middle of campus; this thing looked like it could've been home to a coven of vampires!

"Holy hell what's that?"I said pointing to vampire coven. It was all made of bricks and it had two towers on the top one being your average fairy tale tower but the other was square with the gaps between bricks and I swear there's a gargoyle in the center, its eyes are the eeriest, one's red while the others yellow and it has an emerald green and sapphire blue collar type thing on it. To make it all the more realistic it had the coffin shaped door, which was of course made of wood.

"That my friend is the headmaster and other teacher's offices. It's called Cerberus Hall, but no one ever calls it that, they call it the dungeon because it's like the deepest pits of hell when you go in there, I should know." He joked playfully.

"Enough. I have to go in there and you're coming with me."

"Umm… what for, and why do I have to go?"

"Because I need my dorm and my schedule and you're coming because I said so, end of story!" backing away toward the building. He had no choice but to come in with me so in we went. It was even worse on the inside, it seemed as though there were no windows and that if someone was to get lost they would get eaten by a three headed dog within the first five minutes after they couldn't get back out.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm wondering where my dorm room is and what my schedule is." I said to the secretary with my best 'please don't eat me" face on.

"Name."

"Isabelle Anderson." I replied meekly.

"Here's your schedule and you are in Brender Hall top floor, room 48. Oh and make sure you have you house mother tell you the rules. Good day." With that Dan pulled me back outside and literally started dragging me toward the building at the other end of campus. "She seems, err… pleasant in a demon-ish sort of way."

"Well you got that right, I mean when I first transferred here I was totally freaked when I saw the outside then when I had to actually go in I almost asked if anyone had any garlic! Then when I went in it was like I was on my way to hell." His face totally betrayed the lie he was going for

"Bull shit."

"NO! It's completely and totally true." Trying to keep a strait face "Okay its not but how'd you know? I mean I was never an actor but I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's just that you're incapable of keeping a strait face, by the way are you any good at poker?"

"Ummm… yeah not gonna answer that."

"I have a question" He nodded for me to continue "where the hell are we going? In case you hadn't noticed we just passed Brender." I said pointing to the big building behind me, so much for a tour guide.

"Oh woops, well then at least we know you're observant." He said turning red in the face.

"Come on then, it looks like it's gonna rain!" I say as I turn towards the dorm, urg I hate when its cloudy and you don't know if it's gonna rain or not.

"A little rain won't kill you, maybe during a t-storm if you get struck by lighting, but that's not likely, unless you're unlucky then we better get inside!" one wonders where some people come from, I mean really.

When we entered the dorm it was you're average first floor, chairs, couches and what not. Then when we got of the elevator it was white tiled floors and the walls were white and there were only two doors one was the bathroom and the other was labeled to my horror, 48.

The door was slightly ajar so we went in, never in my wildest dreams I would have pictured to see what I saw. The whole room was covered in pink; it was like attack of the ballerinas! I mean I can't believe a person could own so much pink.

After Dan and I finished bringing all my stuff up, I kicked Dan out so I could unpack and he complied saying he had to go say hi to Josh.

When I finished unpacking and de-pinking my side of the room I looked around. On one side it was like a little girls room, the girl being obsessed with Hello Kitty, ballerinas and princesses combined. Then on my side it was all blue, black, red and white; it was like Hello Kitty meets skater. Just then a blonde, no doubt cheerleader barged in. She was of course drop dead gorgeous, with perfectly styled blond hair, just the right amount of make up and the works.

"WTF happened to my room!" she screamed not even noticing me. "And who the hell are you?" she said after 5 minutes of intense flipping out, finally noticing me.

"Uh, hi my names Isabelle and apparently I'm your new roommate." Inching to the door as I say this. Jeez cheerleader gone mad, not good. Not good at all.

"What did you do, first off that's my side and second I hate pink!!"

"Umm… yeah I hate pink to, that's not my stuff, when I came in the whole room was pink."

"Then wtf happened to my stuff?!" blondie screeched!

"Umm I have no idea but I have a teensy weensy question."

"Well?"

"What is your name?"

"Jordin. What's this?" picking up a note of her dresser. "Does he have a fucken death wish or something, I mean really. Well gotta go beat the shit outta someone." She says that as she walks out the door. I went and sat on my bed and started to re-read Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, I wish Dan was my Edward, but I couldn't do that to Ness, or can I? NO! FREEZE! HOLD IT! WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS?

I just sat there for maybe five minutes when I saw that Jordin had a webcam. Then it hit me, I knew how I was gonna make it to homecoming! So I called Jay and told him to go and buy a webcam and then I told him my plan.

"What do you mean when you say 'We're going to homecoming'?" Dan says, wondering why I dragged him over here to this secluded table in the dining hall.

"Because you know how Ethan and Ness are going to homecoming together?" he nods, still confused. "Well I promised Ness that I would make it to see her off and all that, but then the flight changed and here I am. So I'm using the webcam to be able to see it and give Ness all the big sisterly advice that I would give her if I was actually there. You fit in because I know for a fact that your brother wants you to be part of this experience too."

"I just have one little question, how the hell did you come up with this, I mean you've only been here for like five hours if that?" How could I not come up with something this good, I mean its all I've been thinking about since I finished unpacking and the show down with blondie, hey that's a good nickname for her, well when she can't here me say it.

"Easily duh. OMFG!! Who is that?!" I said pointing to Jordin aka Blondie.

"That my friend is Jordin Taylor, why?"

"She's my roommate. So today after you left, I set up all my stuff and she comes in all bitchy and was like 'WTF happened to my stuff, this is my side of the room!' Then she goes all 'who the hell are you' and apparently someone took all her stuff and replaced it with pink and she hates pink. So after about ten minutes she finally finds this note on her dresser and leaves to go beat the living shit outta someone. Do you think they'll let me switch for a single?"

"Ummmmm… don't think so, sorry. But I have to break something to you so all I ask is don't shoot the messenger. Jordin is the captain of the soccer team." He practically whispered.

"Dude can you kill me right now?" I say with almost no emotion.

"Sorry killing friends are strictly against my policy, try telling Jordin about your love of soccer and then I think your death is a pretty good outcome. C'mon don't gimmie that look, but a wise word of advice: don't tell Jordin what you think of soccer. And by the way she loves pink she was just messing with you!"

"She is so lucky I don't have a gun right now."

"Calm down. First off we need to continue the 'Master Plan' then you can kill her, but don't get sent to jail it wouldn't look to good on the schools rep."

"You are so lucky I don't have a gun right now! because I mean you're really pissing me off, but does that mean you'll do the 'Master Plan' with me?"

"Yes and you sure are the smart one. Oh shit blondie at 12:00."

"Ugh."

"Hey, its Isabelle right?"

"Umm… yeah, hey." Well this is going to be extremely awkward.

"So earlier about me hating pink and all that, well I was just kidding. And since I'm gonna be stuck with you for the rest of the year you're gonna have to live by my rules, got it. So I typed them up and they're on your bed." And with that she was gone.

"Are you sure I can't get a single, or maybe a nice water proof cardboard box on campus?"

"Yes to the first and yes to the second only because they don't make water proof cardboard boxes."

"Funny. Well I gotta go, I need to call Jay and make the final adjustments on the 'Master Plan'."

Back in the room, I looked on my bed expecting to see a book of rules I only saw a page, of course it was size twelve and in like fifteen different shades of pink.

Make sure the room is clean at all times.

You can't have any guys in here unless they're family, unless I approve and stay away from Dan he's off limits to you.

You have to leave the room when I have friends or guys over.

ABSOULTLY NO BLACK.

Don't touch or use any of my stuff including the webcam.

And if you break any of these rules you're dead. Get it? Got it? Good.

Jordin

PS. _NONE _of the rules apply to moi.

The nerve of the bitch, I mean none of the rules apply to her, OMG she is so damn lucky that I don't have a gun right now, well maybe I could go pirate and kidnap her… anyway how the hell am I gonna pull the 'Master Plan' without the webcam, I mean I could call mom and tell her to send me X amount of money or something but I doubt she will because I told Jay not to tell mom ugh I hate some of my ideas. Why did Dan have to agree with this-. That's it, I know where I'm gonna get money for said webcam. **She starts laughing evilly** Hmmm… where is the cellular? Found it now lets hope he agrees.

"Hey Dan so I've come to a little problem with the 'Master Plan'. And I kind of need your help."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Rule number five: Don't touch or use any of my stuff including the webcam."

"That is a problem, and why do you need my help?"

"Because I can't use Blondie's webcam, Jay or my mom won't buy me one and I don't have enough money to buy one myself. You come in because if you have a webcam it would be greatly appreciated or the loan of the cost of a webcam." I say with my most convincing voice, lets hope he goes for it.

"How much money do you have?"

"Like fifty bucks, why?"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping."

"G'night then."

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite!" he pretty much basically screams into the phone.

After I hung up with Dan I changed into my red and black pj's and went to bed.

**A/N again, reviews love and the more love I get the faster it motivates me to update! **


	4. Our Story

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait, I've had a huge writers block, not to mention the ice storm of the century just happened to hit my area, which left me with out power for SEVEN DAYS, meaning no computer, then it was Christmas and now I have the time and the ideas to update. :D And this chapter is really important in the long run, it doesn't have much Josh but its essential for the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: *sad face* Me no own. I wish I owned Josh, but sadly I do not, Kate Brian does, I am merely borrowing him for a while. *sad face* I wanna keep him! LOL.**

Chapter 4: 

It's the night before Ness's homecoming; we have the webcams set up and everything. I was sitting in the library studying for my French vocabulary quiz, it was easy, I took French last year so everything I was learning was a review. The only other person who seemed to know as much as me was Dan's friend, Josh. Josh was hot, but Dan was hotter, still, he had the cutest curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that would be, for some lucky girl, to die for, but not for me, I only had eyes for Dan. I snapped out of my little daydream, to someone, or rather two people sitting down in front of me. I looked up to see Dan and, believe it or not Josh.

"Hey," Dan said.

"Bonsior." He said, glancing at my French vocabulary list.

"Let's keep it English please." Dan interjected before I could even respond.

"Hey Josh, you ready for tomorrows French quiz?" I asked.

"Yes, French comes naturally to me. What about you?"

"Considering everything we're learning is a review, I'm feeling ready." I said with a smirk.

"Review eh? You do realize you're in AP French at St. James prep. right? " he said, with a look of astonishment upon his face.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I stared at him, he stared right back, a hint of a smirk appearing when I said. "I've been tutored by a French college professor, a friend of my moms, since I was in third grade, we, my family, took a trip to France, and I fell in love with the language. So I begged my mom to let me get a tutor and I've been learning ever since. I'm almost fluent."

"Almost?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I stopped for a year." I said, looking down at my review sheet.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, did you stop?" He said, intrigued.

"Well, that was the year… umm… that my dad… he… umm, well…" I completely broke off then, unable to continue, I felt arms around me from both my left and right sides. Before I knew it I was crying into Dan's chest and holding Josh's hand while he rubbed my back with his other.

"Belle, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Josh said with hurt in his eyes after I calmed down. I still had one arm around Dan and still clutching Josh's hand, as if my life depended on it.

"It's all right. It's just that talking about my dad is hard. Really hard." Every time someone brought up the subject of dad, I broke down. I thought I had it under control, now that I was gone, but I now realize it made it worse. "Fudge muffins!" I screeched. Then I looked up and saw Dan and Josh with very confused looks on their faces. "Homecoming is in 3 hours!"

"So?" "Your point?" Dan and Josh said simultaneously.

"I need to get to that webcam!" I said half way across the now deserted library.

"Shit!" I heard someone trip and fall, then appear next to me.

"What would you do without me?" I smirked.

"I don't know and I only met you 72 hours ago. That's a little scary." Dan said.

"I have that effect on people." I giggled.

When we got back to my dorm, I made Dan wait in the common room, while I went up to grab my laptop and the webcam. On my way back down, I ran, literally into Julianna, she was a freshman in my dorm. I think she lived on the floor below me.

"Hey, sorry I ran into you, I'm kinda in a hurry." I said.

"Its cool, I was just avoiding the blonde bitch that lives above me." She said.

"Blonde bitch. Hmmm, you must mean my roommate, Jordin?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Blondie the Bitch! Perfect!" I laughed.

"Blondie the Bitch?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's my new name for her, I hated her from the start, I even asked Dan, the first person I met that goes here, if the school would give me a waterproof cardboard box to live in!"

"You hate living with her that much?"

"Yes, wouldn't you?"

"True. Hey wanna talk to housing and see if you could room with me?" she said, rather optimistic.

"Hells yes! You seem like my kinda girl." Now that I thought about it we really clicked. For starters she was in all my classes and she was a freshmen, I saw that her clothes had paint stains on them, which made me draw the conclusion that she was a painter too. "Wait, someone like you doesn't have a roommate?!" I said, rather shocked.

"Most people think I'm weird because I hate sports, and when ever I have spare time, I'm almost always in the art studios painting." I felt my jaw drop. I shrieked.

"What?!" she seemed rather freaked.

"Oh my god you're my idol! It was you that was in the studio the other day, the doors were locked and Metro Station was blasting!" I was so exited right now, it wasn't even funny.

"Wait, what were you doing trying to get into the studio?! Only a few select people, mostly me, use it?" She said, with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"Because I left my brushes and easel in there and I wanted another canvas, mine was too small." I said.

"Wait, you paint?" she said, amazed. By now we both were heading back down the stairs, at a much slower rate than before.

"Mhmm, that's actually one of the biggest reasons I got to come here, the piece I submitted is in the front of the art building." Can you believe it; they have a _whole building_ dedicated to art. And my piece is in the front. That must mean something.

"Really, me too! Is yours the red flower on the black back round with red tear drops?" she said.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked her.

"Because the first day I went into the center, it caught my attention, its next to mine, and I thought 'Damn, who ever did this has some skill and soul.' Then when you said you painted I immediately knew it had to be you." She said as I held the door open for her, we were on our way to housing.

"Wait, the picture of the hearts, in pink, red and black is yours?!" I said. We were now half way across campus. And I heard somebody running behind us. I turned around and I saw, Dan, o shit!

"Jules stop for a sec." she nodded her head and turned around. "Hey, sorry about that. I ran into Julianna on the stairs and we started talking and we clicked and she asked me to be her roommate and we're headed to housing now. Kinda had a moment regarding the 'Master Plan'." I said in a rush.

"It's ok, but if you wanna make it on time we gotta go." He said.

"Hey, is it ok if we meet up tomorrow and talk to housing then, I have a homecoming picture thing to crash."

"Ok, not gonna ask. I'll call you later." We switched cell phones to put our numbers in.

"Now missy time to go!" Dan said, pulling me back across campus yet again to his dorm. When we got there I called Jay and told him to turn it on and to get Ness into the living room. A few minutes later I heard Ness yelling at Jay, "Why do I have to go into the living room?! I need to finish my make up!"

"Well that's not a very nice way to greet your big sis and her new bestie Dan." I said to an extremely shocked Vanessa Anderson.

"AHHHHH! What are you doing, what's all this?!" she said realizing what was happening.

"I told you I'd make it to see you off, and I figured I'd bring your dates big bro along with me." I said with a smirk and a wink.

"Omigod I love you. I'll be right back I just need to finish my eye shadow." And with that she was off and in came Ethan.

"Hey E, lookin good." Said Dan.

"Brett is that you?!" he said.

"Brett? Who's that?" I said to who I thought to be Dan.

"Uh, guys we'll be right back." And with that he turned off the web cam.

"Care to explain?" I said.

"Brett is my real name. But I told you Daniel because I thought you'd make fun of me." He said the last part sheepishly.

"Why would I make fun of you? I think Brett suits you. I think it's kinda hot." I said.

"You do eh?" he smirked.

"Shit. I just said that out loud didn't I?" Dan-now-Brett nodded. I could feel my face go 15 shades of red. All he did was laugh.

"What? So maybe I think you're hot, and Brett is a good name to go with a hot guy. But where'd you come up with Daniel?" I said, still red as a fire truck.

"So you think I'm hot, you have extremely excellent taste. And it's my middle name."

"Shut up! And hmmm… Brett Daniel Michaels. I like it." And this time making sure I didn't say it out loud. Isabelle Rose Michaels, I like it. "Ok lets go back to homecoming, Brett." I said with a laugh.

"Fine." And he proceeded to turn the webcam back on.

"Hey guys sorry about that…" we said.

"Yeah, not even gonna ask." Said Ethan, and Jay nodded in agreement. Then I heard the click clacking of my sister's heels coming down the hallway.

"V, you look beautiful." Ethan said, he then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek.

"Awwww how cute!" I quietly squealed to Brett.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it is." He said.

"Awww, Brett has a sweet side."

"Picture time!" my mom squealed.

"One reason I'm glad we're attending via webcam, is that we're not in any pictures." I whispered.

"Amen, girly, amen." Before we knew it pictures were over and it was time for them to head to the dance.

"Call me later hun." I told Vanessa before we left. "Bye Mom, Jay. I'll call you guys soon."

"Bye." They said in unison.

We had just dropped my laptop back in my room, and were heading to the dinning hall for a late dinner when I got a text from Ness.

_B, Me and Ethan didn't work out. _

_We're going as friends._

_-V_

I responded back:

_V, and I'm supposed to do what with that knowledge?_

_-B_

_B, one word dummy._

_Brett._

_-V_

Damn, I love the girl more and more everyday.

"What's that grin on you gorgeous face supposed to mean? Brett asked.

"Just thinking how much I love my lil sis more and more everyday. And did you just call me gorgeous because I believe you did." I said, turning pink.

"Now I'm the one saying things that should be kept in my mind." He said, turning pink as well.

"Look, I made big, strong Brett blush." I smiled as I said this.

"Shut up!" he said. "Oh, and what's making you love Vanessa more and more everyday?"

"She just told me a valuable piece of information." I said coyly.

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked.

"You'll find out when the time is right."

"And when will that be?"

"When it is. End of subject. Time for dinner, I'm hungry." I said and starting walking to the dinning hall.

I had tater tots and a grill cheese and Brett had the same. Then we went our separate ways. When I got to the dorm I walked in and Blondie the Bitch was having a full out make out session with some man whore on her bed so I just walked in grabbed a pillow, blanket and put a pair of PJs, my toothbrush, stuff for tomorrow all into a bag and headed down stairs to Jules's room.

I found her room and knocked.

"Can I crash here tonight? Blondie the Bitch is having a full on make out session in our room and I really don't wanna witness it." I asked her as she opened the door.

"Sure, I'm cool with that. Come on in." she said helping me carry my stuff in.

"Thanks, you're officially a life saver. And no I don't mean the candy." I said laughing.

"Thanks." She said.

"It was around 10 when we finally went to bed, then I was woken up by a phone call around 8 in the morning. I looked at the caller id and it said unknown number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Isabelle, it's Ethan." Oh shit. He sounded upset.

"What's wrong?!" I said, alarm evident in my voice.

"It's Vanessa." And then both he and I broke down crying. I knew it. He found her. He fucken found her and hurt her. And it's all my fault!

"Where is she?!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"St. Noelle, do you know where it is?" he asked me.

"Yes, I know exactly where it is. I'm on my way. DON'T LEAVE HER!" and the last part I finally broke down and screamed/ sobbed into the phone. By this time I had woken Jules up.

"What the hell is going on?!" she asked me.

"My sister. I have to go. I'll call you when I get to the hospital. Don't worry, I'm bringing Brett. Bye." And with that I was out the door and flying down the stairs and across campus to Brett's dorm. I ran in and straight into a body, I immediately knew to be Brett's, as I'd cried on that very same chest many times before.

"Did he call you?"

"Yes, now lets get to the airport and you can tell me just what the fuck is going on, on the plane ride back to Colorado. Kay?" I just nodded and he picked me up and ran to the shuttle station. After 2 long hours in the airport we finally made it on a plane to Colorado.

"Ohkay, now tell me, what the hell is going on with your sister?!" Brett asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. But you can't say anything until I'm finished. OK?" I said. I can do this.

"Ok, I promise."

"Well it all started when I was in sixth grade, V was in fifth. My mom was working late so it was just Ness and me. Then my dad came home drunk. We've never seen him act the way he did. He came home screaming his head off, he said he wanted to know where mom because he wanted to get some ass, I didn't know what that meant at the time, and when I said she was at work he, he hit me. He didn't stop, Ness heard the noise, my screams, and she said she called the police, and then he switched and started beating her. He didn't stop until the cops got there and then they arrested him, and brought us to get cleaned up at… St. Noelle's. My mom divorced him the second she found out. Unfortunately he got a damn good lawyer so he still got the right to see us. Then when the flights changed, we didn't tell him. And I'm assuming he took his anger out on Ness, because she was the only one there. That's it. That's our story."

"Holy shit. Come here." I looked at him, and he had tears going down his face. I'm sure I did too by the look he was giving me. I laid my head on his chest and stayed there for an hour or two.

"Brett, I think its time I told you what V told me." His eyes said go on. "She said her and Ethan broke up, and I asked her what she meant, and she said one word. Do you want to know what that one word was?" he nodded. "Brett."

"In that case." He said, looked me in the eye and kissed me. We pulled apart. "Was that too much? Because I've wanted to do that since the day on the plane?"

"No, it was perfect." And we held hands for the rest of the plane ride. Since we didn't bring anything, getting out of the hospital and the airport was easy. We went to the receptionist's desk and asked for V. Anderson. She said intensive care, room 564, fifth floor. As soon as she said ICU, we both started to cry. "Th-th-thank's ma'am." I said and we made the slow journey to room 564. When we got there I couldn't stand it, and I fell to the ground sobbing. I felt Brett pull me back up and sit me in his lap on the chair in the room. The last thing I knew was him rubbing my back and telling me 'shhh, it's gonna be ok, she's gonna be ok'.

**A/N Again sooo sorry for the wait. So I stayed up until two in the morning for you all. None of this is real, just outta my overactive imagination, although after school, slightly underactive. Haha. I'll try my hardest to make a speedy update. **

**And reviews = love. **

**Dark Rose, **

**Forever.**


End file.
